one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
James Bond vs John Wick
Description The infamous secret agent and the fearless assassin in a white-knuckled brawl! Who will win? Agent 007, James Bond, or the ex hitman, John Wick? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! GO! Fight Intro Outside of one of the largest casinos in the world in Lisbon, Portugal, a Silver Aston Martin DB10 appears in front of the grand entrance. From the back seat comes the world-class secret agent, James Bond. As he approaches the casino, his earpiece rings. He presses it. Q: Good afternoon, Bond. Bond: Ah, Q. How was your holiday? Q: I had a lot of fun, thank you for the suggestion. Bond: My pleasure. Now, remind me again of who I’m looking for. Q: You’re looking for the world class hitman, John Wick. There’s been a contract put on his head for $7 million dollars. Bond: For anyone? How is he not dead already? Q: I think that fact alone should give you an idea of who you’re going up against. Good luck, Bond. Bond’s earpiece fizzles out. He puts the piece in his pocket, and proceeds to the casino, packed full of people, and heads towards the bar. He sits down at the bar and orders a vodka martini. Tender: Stirred or shaken? Bond: Do I look like I give a damn? The bartender shakes his head, and gives him the martini. Before Bond can even take a sip, he sees a particular figure walking towards the back room. He sets the drink down, ignoring the bartender’s suggestion to stay. He walks through the crowd, bumping through people, even causing a man to spill his drink all over a roulette table. Bond notices the two dead security guards as he is easily able to access the lower level of the casino. As he makes his way to the breaker room, he notices more and more dead workers, eventually hearing a conversation in the next room. Bond listens in. The interaction is cut-off by a choking noise, then a bone-breaking sound. Bond kicks down the door, pistol in hands as he meets the man himself. John turns around and fires a warning shot in Bond’s direction. The two standoff, ready to kill. Wick: You know how to make an entrance. Bond: You’re coming with me, dead or alive. IT'S ALL OR NOTHING! FIGHT! 60 John fires first and Bond calmly ducks, before returning fire three times as he backs away towards the hallway behind him. Wick continues fire until his clip empties as Bond runs down to the end of the hallway, waiting for Wick behind the corner. Wick runs after the agent, and gives a sharp elbow to him in the corner. The two exchange blows, Wick eventually kicking Bond out to the main casino. As everyone in the area saw the man fall to the floor, they were startled to see John takes out his gun and fire shots at the glass ceiling above. Everyone in on the floor ran out of the building, the other floors on lockdown. 48 Bond gets up, and fires at John, whose gun is shattered by the bullet. John curses and drops the two halves of a gun. Bond keeps firing at the ex-hitman. John picks up a metal poker chip rack off a nearby table and uses it as a shield, and the bullets slam into the metal, creating small dents. John looks over the shield and tries to use the rack as a weapon, but Bond roars, leaps and spear-tackles him to the ground. John shoves him away and flips to his feet. Bond backs away as John throws a kick. James retaliates by hooking an arm around John's neck and pulling him close. 30 James: “Give up.” John throws his legs on top of a table and propels his entire body up against Bond, so that he cartwheels over his opponent’s shoulders and lands behind him. Bond turns around and the two grapple brutally, occasionally throwing knees and fists at each other. The grapple takes them across the casino and over to a card table, when Bond springs to his feet and kicks a collection of poker chips in John's face, before turning and running for the billiards table. Wick struggles upright and chases after him. Bond picks up a pool cue and swings it like a sword. John uses a pool triangle as a shield to redirect and deflect Bond's attacks. Bond would swing the cue and Wick would attempt to swipe it away from him. 19 After a few clashes between the pole and the triangle, the pole snaps and Bond holds the pole with one half in each hand, and spins them in his hands. Wick goes to smack them from his hands, but Bond is able to stab Wick with the broken edges in his arm. Wick cursed, and gave Bond a sharp knee as he held his wound in pain. Bond staggered, but responded with a kick to John, knocking him to the ground. 007 pulled out another clip, and prepared to finish the job with Wick. John swept the agent off of his feet, causing him to hit his head on the pool table and drop his gun and clip. John stood up, and picked up the gun, ready to finish the agent off himself. 10 Bond opened his eyes, and saw John pointing the gun straight at his head. He moved his head out of the way, the bullet causing his ears to ring. Bond kicked Wick, causing him to almost fall over. Bond used this opportunity to stand up groggily, and attempts to take the gun from Wick. John stiffened, and the two struggled for the pistol. 5 The two pulled, almost breaking the gun in half. 3 James quickly delivered an elbow to Wick’s bad arm, causing him to lose grip of the gun. Bond scrambled to keep the gun in his hand, and aimed the gun in between Wick’s eyes. 1 bang K.O! John fell to the ground, a visible bullet-hole plaguing his forehead. Bond took a deep breath, and walked over to the bar to drink the martini he ordered. He sipped it. “Shaken, not stirred. Perfect.” Result Next Time, On One Minute Melee! "It is not for nothing that I am called the Black Panther!" "Who says I'm done fighting?" Category:2018 Category:Movie Themed One Minute Melees